


Laundry Day

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [44]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, jess is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for primeval100's “It was an accident!” challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “It was an accident!” challenge

Jess stared at Becker's nice, clean shirts. His nice, clean, bright pink shirts.

"It was an accident," she said. "I'm sure I can fix them..."

Becker snatched the shirt she was holding from her hand. "I think you've done enough."

"Sorry."

Becker sighed. "I can't go to work in pink shirts. I'll have to buy some new ones."

"In a way though, it is actually your fault."

Becker raised an eyebrow. Jess pulled out her red bra from amongst the shirts.

"If I hadn't been so distracted last night..."

Becker blushed. And never asked Jess to do his washing again.


End file.
